Adventures into Terror Vol 1 16
(killed on orders of the Governor) Other Characters: * Governor * Leon Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle4 = "One Must Die!" | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = A scientist theorizes that if one animal can save its life by killing its mate, it will do so. He tests this theory on gorillas by suspending bananas out of their reach and the male does in fact strangle his mate in order to use her body as a ladder to reach the fruit. When he discovers his wife is cheating on him, he stitches the two lover's shoulders together and dumps them in a cave filled with hungry hyenas and an exit wide enough for only one to fit through and leaves them ...an ax. | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = "The Executioner" | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Vic Dowling | Inker5_1 = Bob Stuart | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = Francis Tourneau is an executioner to King Louis XVI of France in the year 1789. He labors to find a more efficient means of executing prisoners. A physician named Joseph-Ignace Guillotin provides him designs for a mechanized decapitation device. The device (dubbed the guillotine) is put into use, but a revolution takes place and the prisoners storm the Bastille. They capture Tourneau who subsequently becomes the guillotine's first victim. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle6 = "It Can't Be Done" | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Sam Kweskin | Inker6_1 = Sam Kweskin | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis6 = A clown wants desperately to be the center of attention on the highwire and practices until he can cross it. The circus manager is unimpressed, however, claiming that he doesn't bring anything new to the performance and fires him for being a lousy clown. He tells him that if he can come up with something sensational he'll let him write his own ticket but doesn't think he'll ever see the man again. When the guy shows up again the manager threatens to have him thrown out, but he pleads with him to take in his act. When he ascends the highwire, he detaches it and walks on air before the startled manager. He thinks it must be a trick but can't see how it's done. He puts on a sensational show before a huge audience and is a smash hit. Several people want to sign his act but the clown declines saying this evening will be his only performance. He leaves the tent and stares for a moment at the promotional poster before his ghost returns to his grave as he had committed suicide the night he was fired. | Appearing6 = | Notes = * My Name is Death! reprinted in * One Must Die! reprinted in Dead of Night #5 * The Executioner was reprinted in ''The Frankenstein Monster'' #7. | Trivia = * Contrary to popular belief, Joseph-Ignace Guillotin did not actually invent the guillotine. He lobbied for its widespread adoption as a humane alternative to hanging. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:French Revolution